


Brownie points

by Kinococha



Series: Fleurmione One-shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 73, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, FW2021.1, Fleurmione Week 2021, Fleurmione week 2021 day one: A crush is reveled, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hermione is a mess, Humor, Romance, School Clubs, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinococha/pseuds/Kinococha
Summary: Being the president of the pride club doesn't prevent Hermione from behaving like a lesbian disaster. Especially when your crush is none other than Fleur Delacour herself. She's certainly going to pass out.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Series: Fleurmione One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165913
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130
Collections: Fleurmione Week 2021.1





	Brownie points

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, Fleurmione week is here! Thanks for the lovely Cloud901 that agreed to be my Beta for this work, I love you Cloud! And for my day one entry we have a personal challenge of How many times I can say the word lesbian in a fic until it stops being funny?  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> The answer: As many as I want :v

The snack table was starting to get empty. Despite the variety that Hermione made sure to provide whenever she called a meeting, the great majority of members always went towards the chips first. Chips, chocolate biscuits, and sandwiches. The food was always finished in that order. Hermione had the concern of selecting healthier options, including an ignored fruit basket at the corner of the table, but the members always preferred the junk food. At least she managed to veto sodas from ever showing up again since the twin's incident. 

Luna was sitting next to her. The girl's sweet face watching the other club members socialize around the room. An apple calmly resting in her left-hand palm while she watched Hermione gaze at the people attacking the snack table. 

"I know you only took the fruit out of pity." Hermione stared at the blonde girl in the most neutral expression she could manage to make.

"Have you ever considered that maybe I like apples?" The blonde girl bit a piece of her apple to prove her point. "And it's not like we have a lot of options available for me to eat anyway." She shrugged while nibbling more of the apple. 

Hermione crossed her arms. Okay, apart from refreshments, snacks are the responsibility of the students and, excluding a few exceptions, most didn't bother to consider an option that's not sugary or greasy for a snack. But Hermione, knowing this was going to happen, made a point of bringing something at least healthy that anyone could eat. After all the trouble she had, Luna had the audacity to complain. The nerve of that girl. 

"I know you have an Oreos package hidden in your bag." 

"Shhh." Luna quickly covered the other girl's mouth with her hand, "Do you want to throw me to the wolves?" Hermione pushed the hand away and started laughing at her friend's desperate look. 

"You laugh, but the last time someone got between these monsters and a slice of pizza, we almost ended up at a hospital room." Luna scoffed "And it wasn't even good pizza." After finishing her apple she started to wrap it in a napkin to throw it away afterwards.

"And how would you know that?" Hermione was distracted watching one of the new members make the mistake of taking one of the sweets that Fred had brought.

Poor soul. Fred was a great person, but relying on his culinary skills was like playing Russian roulette with destiny. 

"Rude, I wasn't always vegan, you know?" Luna followed Hermione's gaze and witnessed the scene of the poor boy violently choking and spitting something on his napkin. 

"How long has it been?" She asked curiously. 

"Two years." She radiated a proud smile revealing the information "My grandma still thinks 'it's just a phase'." Luna rolled her eyes as she mimicked her grandma's thick voice at the last words. 

Hermione snorted. Ironically, Luna's grandma never used that same phrase when the blonde appeared arm in arm with Ginny for the school dance. In fact, a framed picture of the two girls wearing their ball dresses could be found in the hallway of her home. 

She kept talking to her friend for the rest of the time it took for the remaining snacks to run out. Looking at the time, she let out a sigh that didn't go unnoticed by Luna. 

"She has a track meeting today." Luna informed, a smug smile formed at the corners of her mouth. 

"I don't know what you are talking about." Hermione kept her eyes fixed on the table. 

Hermione dismissed the rest of the members while cleaning up the mess that they had left. Luna was helping by throwing out the trash, her smile never leaving her face. 

"You are cute when you try to hide your big lesbian crush." Hermione gasped, a thin noise left her throat as her ears went red. "Since she's in this club, that means you have a chance! So you could, you know, ask her out." Hermione didn't know why Luna was pushing the issue so hard.

Couldn't her friend see that Hermione was a useless lesbian? 

"She could be an Ally." She mumbled between her teeth.

"True, but from the bisexual pin that she carries in her backpack, I'm pretty sure your hypothesis is incorrect." 

Why were they discussing this? Why couldn't Hermione be left alone in a corner pinning for a girl like a normal teenager? But neither Luna, nor fate, left her alone. And because she was hopeless, of course, Hermione couldn't just crush at any random pretty girl. No, they were talking about Fleur Delacour. The track team star, top ten student, the most beautiful girl in the whole school, and Hermione's big lesbian crush. 

"We have never even talked properly." Hermione played with the tip of her shirt.

She knew she was making excuses at that point, but the girl couldn't help it. Fleur was just way out of her league. There was no way the blonde could even consider going out on a date with Hermione. The bushy-haired girl, with big front teeth, who would rather spend her afternoon hiding in the library than attend school events. 

"And whose fault is that?" Luna gave her a curious look, daring her to argue back. 

Hermione wanted to say that Fleur was always surrounded by her friends. That if she could find the blonde alone, she would be able to have a conversation with her. Big fat lies. Weak excuses she told herself to not feel the weight of the inevitable rejection. Seeing the apoplectic look of her friend, Luna sighed. 

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad about it, you know I'm just looking out for you, right?" Hermione nodded "I can tease and support you, but in the end, you are the one who has to decide what is best for you." Luna hugged her friend in a comforting gesture. 

Hermione hugged her back, letting herself be carried away by her friend's kind gesture. The brunette knew she was letting herself be overwhelmed by self-doubt, and Luna was just trying to give her a confidence boost. This wasn't a new discussion the two had, and Hermione doubted it would be the last. Oh, well, at least she could breathe a sigh of relief for now. Hermione wasn't going to face her fear anytime soon. 

______________

Hermione was going to murder Luna. Kill her in cold blood with her bare hands, and throw her in the bottom of a ditch in the middle of the forest. All because of her stupid suggestion to make a bake sale. 

The club had to collect money to be able to do the mid-term event they wanted. The student council had agreed to finance half the budget for the event. Therefore, they only needed to collect the other part until the scheduled date. Of course, along with the suggestion of a raffle, the idea of selling something came up. Apart from Fred, all the other members of the pride club were very versed in making some kind of sweet confection. Luna then suggested that everyone contribute a cake so they could sell it during the big game the school would have that week. 

Hermione, being the club president and not part of any sports team, was responsible for selling the cakes and taking care of the money. She was one of the few people who they could rely on for that task, and who everyone was sure wouldn't eat the cakes while doing it. After all, she was lactose intolerant. 

Hermione didn't mind being responsible for the sales, since she liked to help as much as she could with the club activities. So why, dear reader, were her murderous desires emerging? Because, right after announcing that she would be responsible, she asked if anyone would like to volunteer to help during the game. Guess who was the one to raise their hand? Fleur Delacour. 

So Hermione was currently in the unfortunate situation of spending the entire afternoon sitting next to her crush. It was unfortunate because the girl was a complete mess. She couldn't say a word without trying to hide her face in her hair every time Fleur asked her a question. Hell. She had died and gone to lesbian hell. 

Hermione thought that her shyness would improve after spending the first hour together with Fleur, but it didn't. It actually looked like it had gotten even worse. 

They were sitting so close that Hermione could smell the other girl's shampoo, citrus with a slight hint of sweetness. It was intoxicating. Hermione didn't want to breathe anything else for the rest of her life. Know what it would feel like to run her fingers freely along those blond curls of sunshine. Find out if they were as soft as they looked. She was losing herself in her daydreams. 

Every time Fleur passed her the change, their fingers brushed and Hermione's heart would start racing like a mad horse. She didn't know if the act was intentional or not, but after the third time it happened, Hermione was sure that Fleur had noticed but was too polite to comment. Would it be wrong if she pretends to have a heart condition? 

When Fleur talked to a potential client, she had such a stunning smile on her face that Hermione wasn't surprised that some people came back for seconds. Sometimes when their eyes met, Fleur would blind Hermione merely with a glimpse of those sweet dimples that formed on her cheeks. It was like looking directly at the sun. Hermione's poor brain had melted a long time ago and was now the girl was doomed to act like a dumbhead for the rest of the afternoon. Why, just why does she have to be such a mess? 

Two hours. She had to survive only two more hours and could say that she survived the phenomenon that was Fleur Delacour. She could do it. If Hermione had endured most of the game and hadn't combusted yet, she could survive another two hours. 

The break had come, their stock of cakes was almost running out. If they continued at that pace, they would get their share of the money in record time. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She might have been in her personal lesbian hell, but at least the girl was fulfilling her responsibilities as club president. Yeah, she totally could do it. 

"Hey, Fleur!" 

She couldn't do it! 

Running towards their table was none other than Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's younger sister. Hermione was barely managing to maintain her sanity being near one of the Delacour's girls, imagine being near two of them. How wrong would it be if she pretends to be having a stroke right now? 

"Gabrielle! What have I told you about running around in crowds?" Fleur scolded her sister. 

"Hum, that I totally should do it more often?" The blonde girl was the image of innocence. With her big confused eyes and furrowed brows. 

Fleur was not falling for this. 

"What do you want?" Fleur asked tiredly. The blonde had no patience to reopen an old discussion between the two at the moment. 

Gabrielle smiled, taking a handful of coins from her pocket and placing them on the table. 

"Mom said I could have one of your brownies during the break." 

Hermione, who was still silent in her chair watching the interaction of the two, counted the coins and deposited them in the cash box. Since her mother had authorized it, there was no reason to deny the sugary delight to the little girl. Fleur didn't seem happy about it at all. 

"We ran out of them." Fleur's Brownies were a piece of heaven in chocolate form. Hermione wasn't surprised that they were sold out so quickly. "Lucky for you I saved you one, but it is in my bag. You will have to wait until we are finished here." 

Gabrielle gasped in horror. The girl seems incredibly unhappy with this outcome. 

"But, but this is unfair! No one else had to wait and I already paid for them." Fleur was glaring at her sister, so Gabrielle was forced to use her final card. 

She pouted. 

"Fleur, pretty please, I behaved the whole game. I deserve to be rewarded with a piece of your delicious brownie." Hermione could only think that the little girl's face must be registered as a destructive mass weapon. 

Let it be noted that Fleur resisted a total of three seconds before giving in to her sister's antics. 

"Fine." She reluctantly got up from her chair and looked at her tablemate. "I'll get it for you. Hermione, would you mind being alone for a few minutes while I make the cookie monster's wish come true?" 

Hermione could no longer take the attention of those blue eyes on her, only managing to give a nod in response. Fleur already seemed used to the girl's shy behavior toward her. Giving Hermione one of her warm smiles before returning the attention to her sister. 

"Wait here." Gabrielle raised her fist in victory as Fleur walked away. 

Hermione was so distracted looking at Fleur leaving, that she barely noticed that the little Delacour was staring at her.

"So, you are Hermione." Gabrielle looked at her delighted like she had discovered an empty candy store all for herself. 

"Yes." Hermione looked at her confused, where did she want to go with this? 

"I imagined that your hair was different." The girl said in a thoughtful tone as she studied with her own eyes the tangled curls that were Hermione's hair. Before the girl could even formulate an answer, Gabrielle continued. "You know, Fleur only makes brownies when she goes to your club meetings." The little blonde whispered as if she were revealing some sort of big secret to Hermione.

"Yeah, everyone likes her brownies." The little blonde stared at her as if expecting a more complete response. "They are delicious." Hermione must have chosen the right words because Gabrielle shook her head excitedly. 

"They are!" Gabrielle agreed, letting out a small giggling sound "Glad you think so too, my sister makes them especially for you."  _ What!?  _ Gabrielle just kept talking ignoring Hermione's shocked face. "Yeah, she always seemed upset that you never ate the sweets she bakes for the meetings, but then she heard you saying to one of your friends one day that you couldn't eat anything with milk. So she decided to beg for our grandmother's brownie recipe since she knew that this would be a sweet you could eat without having any allergy problems." 

Ok, Hermione had died. Fleur killed her by being so radiant and wonderful. There was no other plausible explanation for the absurdity she was hearing. Why would Fleur even bother to make her a sweet? Maybe she was just being a nice person, but if Fleur really wanted to be inclusive, she would have made a vegan version that Luna could eat too. So why? Just why? 

Before Gabrielle could reveal more of her sister's secrets, her mouth was brutally covered by a hand. Fleur was standing behind the gossiping little blonde, her incredibly red face avoiding Hermione's eyes. She placed the brownie into her sister's hand and sent her back to their mother. 

Fleur cleared her throat before turning to Hermione.

"I apologize for anything my sister said." Fleur moved one of her hair curls behind her ear, the blush on her cheeks still present. "Gabrielle doesn't know what she was talking about." 

Perhaps it was a major force, called the author of this fic, interfering. Or maybe the little ray of hope that Gabrielle's words caused, made Hermione say what she said next. 

"Do you really make the brownies because of me?" Hermione's heart was beating so fast that she swore it had stopped. 

Fleur was playing with her fingers. Hermione couldn't tell how much time had passed before she heard the soft sound leaving the blonde's lips.

"Yes." Fleur finally admitted. 

"Why?" Hermione might be hopeless, but she wasn't stupid. 

It seemed that there was a considerable possibility that her feelings could be reciprocated. Obviously, she could be having a hallucination or reading the signs all wrong, so that was her reason for the question. Hermione needed to be sure of this. 

"You will make me say it, won't you?" Fleur asked after a sigh.

"I'm pretty sure I will not believe it unless I hear it straight from your lips." Hermione admitted. This was just too good to be true. 

"I like you, Hermione." Fleur finally revealed. The first words seemed to give her a boost of confidence because she started to add "I always noticed you in the hallways or when you raised your hand in Professor McGonagall's class to answer a question that nobody wanted to. I... I wanted to approach you, maybe ask you on a date, but I let my cowardice get the best of me." Blue eyes met brown. Fleur's throat was getting dry by the second, but the girl still finished her confession. "The only thing I was able to do was to sign up for the club in the hope that you would notice me in an out-of-school environment." 

"I noticed you." Hermione hardly heard herself saying the words she let out. Her eyes and mind could only focus on the girl in front of her. 

Fleur Delacour, the track team star, top ten student, the most beautiful girl in the whole school, and maybe Hermione's future girlfriend? Who would've known that she was such a bisexual disaster?

"You noticed me?" Fleur asked hopefully, her eyes shining with the mere thought of Hermione paying attention to her. 

Hermione got up from her chair, slowly approaching the blonde. When they were face to face Hermione took her hand and in a bold act brought the other girl's hand to her lips leaving a soft small kiss. Leaving goosebumps on the blonde skin. 

"It would be hard not to notice you." 

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Fleur held the other girl's hands in hers, her smile was so wide it almost hurt. 

"Yes, how about Friday after your track practice?" 

"I can't wait." 

That night, Gabrielle got a slap on the head and a voucher for a brownies tray for whenever she wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit:  
> Voting poll: I'm gonna do a multi-chapter fic from the work that receives more Kudos during the week. 
> 
> It won't be a continuation of the one-shot per se, I'm just gonna use the concept of the fic and expand it into more chapters. 
> 
> Let the best Queer win!
> 
> Edit 2: Please don't stop leaving Kudos at the other works because of that, Kudos and reviews makes the author happy :v
> 
> Edit 3: Brownie recipe
> 
> -4 eggs  
> -One cup of brown sugar  
> -One cup of white sugar  
> -Two cups of flour  
> -120 g of butter  
> -Dark chocolate bar (150 g)  
> -A pinch of salt for balance
> 
> Break the eggs in a bowl and gradually add first the white sugar than the brown one to them, always stirring to incorporate.  
> In a separate bowl melt the chocolate together with the butter, It can be in a water bath or gradually in the microwave. Do not let the butter cook.  
> Add the butter and chocolate to the egg mixture and stir until it has a homogeneous mass.  
> Add the flour little by little never stopping stirring to the mixture. Tip sift the flour. Add the salt.  
> Put the mass in a form with parchment paper in the oven preheated to 180 degrees. Leave there for twenty minutes. After ready cut into cubes and serve your delicious sweets.
> 
> Tip: If you want a more deep taste of chocolate adds two tablespoons of cocoa powder to the mass.
> 
> My friend is lactose intolerant and said that she can eat chocolate if it's the Dark one but not too much of it. But if you want to play save you can change the chocolate for half a cup of cocoa powder.


End file.
